1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for causing a robot to fit a male component into a female component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods for causing a robot to fit a male component having a plurality of shaft parts into a female component having a plurality of holes capable of receiving the shaft parts, have been known (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2004-249378).
In some male components, shaft parts are movably retained and it has been difficult to fit such movable shaft parts into the corresponding holes.